


The King, The Princess, and the Witch

by winter129



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter129/pseuds/winter129
Summary: The Dawn Treader has returned to Narnia, and King Caspian can finally rule Narnia in peace-or can he? What will happen when his childhood friend sends an urgent letter for help and later rekindles emotions he had stored only for Queen Susan? And especially when a witch later completely ruins their friendship, her memories, and everything else important to her?





	1. Prologue: The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for being interested! This is my first work of fic, so please excuse the many errors in this! All rights go to C.S. Lewis except for the OCs in my story. Enjoy!

Near the borders of Narnia, there was a small tribe which maintained friendly relations with that of the ever-growing kingdom. However, it was only able to do so because of the relationship which the current king of Narnia and the Princess of the tribe had set a peace treaty. The tribe was known for its strong warriors. Among the tribe, the Princess was known for her ability to manipulate the surrounding nature. Though she did not have the powers that matched the Winter Witch, she had powers that allowed her to manipulate her surroundings.

Her relationship with the King of Narnia was that of a strong bond of friendship. After the old Kings and Queens of Narnia, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, departed from Narnia, King Caspian's old childhood friend, Princess Lillian, helped Caspian with Narnia's development. Without the Princess, the protection of the border at Narnia would have been rather unstable during Narnia's newfound prosperity.

And this story, will unfold the events that follows the arrival of King Caspian after his travels upon the Dawn Treader.


	2. The Return

The Dawn Treader ported safely at the port beside the castle. Several of the servants patiently waited for their King to land on the ground. The magnificent ship then set down its anchor, and those on board finally came off the ship. The King, the very last to do so. At the bottom, Caspian's dear Professor waited for the King to set foot on land.

"Welcome back Your Majesty" said the old man.

"Thank you, Professor. Oh, what a story I have for you!" Caspian told the Professor as both headed towards the castle.

"Your Highness, I am absolutely sure that—"

"Professor, Edmund and Lucy came back!" Caspian cut off the Professor in his excitement to retell the story to his Professor.

"Your High—"

"And they brought their cousin! He was a unique child, but full of potential for the future. He may come back… Though I do not know when…"

The Professor had a concerned countenance which the King did not notice as he continued to tell his tale…

After a day of festivities, the King returned to his workroom to handle domestic affairs that had piled up during his absence. He had to handle some problems regarding the issues of trade routes, economy, and other matters. As he was reading through reports, the Professor knocked at the door.

"Enter."

The old man silently came in with a letter in his hands.

Caspian looked up from his seat, smiling, then instantly frowned with concern when he saw that his professor had a serious look on his face.

"Professor? Is there something wrong?"

The Professor measured his words before he spoke.

"Your Majesty, a letter was sent from Princess Lillian regarding certain seriously urgent matters. She has stated that she is on her way to the palace. She will arrive in approximately two days, Sire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters guys. This was my first fic so it gets longer towards the end. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Her Arrival

Lillian was the Princess of the nearby tribe located by the forests of Taman. Though Lillian and Caspian knew each other, they were never more than mere acquaintances until she and her father assisted Caspian in reclaiming Narnia. During the long battles, they would occasionally challenge each others to sword fights or horseback racing.

But it was during the war that Caspian finally learned that his friend had magical powers. On the battlefield, Lillian used her ability to manipulate nature to assist Caspian in the war. This power of hers enabled their armies to face less deaths and injuries. Lillian, who was always confident, optimistic, and wise about her decisions, motivated Caspian to become a better leader for his subjects.

So what caused her to travel all the way from her tribe to him?

As Caspian paced back and forth in his study, a soft knock came from the door.

knock, knock, knock...

"Yes? Please come in..." Caspian stated in a resigned fashion.

King Caspian's professor's head popped into view as he slowly made his way into the study.

"Your Majesty, all preparations are ready. The council will come the day after tomorrow for the meeting. That is the only day all members can meet as soon as possible."

Caspian stopped pacing and looked out the window as if Lillian would come bolting out of the forest at any moment on her horse.

"Thank you professor..."

A few moments later, Lillian entered the palace with few belongings in hand.

"Sorry Iris," she said to her horse as she began to get off of the beauty,

"and thank you for bringing me here."

The horse looked at her master and simply neighed in assurance.

"Lillian! You're here! I terribly missed you my friend!" Caspian's voice rang out from behind Lillian. As she turned around, she realized how much she too, missed Caspian. Maybe more than she would have liked.

"Caspian, you grew a beard! Oh dear me, did the adventure on sea age you?" Lillian threw a joke and Caspian just laughed in response.

They ended up bantering for a while before Lillian was shown to her quarters within the palace. She was to clean up first. She bathed and dressed herself in one of her prized blue dresses she had kept around. Why she wanted to show it off to Caspian, she did not quite know the reason.

After Lillian had cleaned up after herself, she knocked on Caspian's study. She had urgent matters that needed attention right away.

knock, knock, knock...

"Caspian? I'm going to enter the study..." She whispered.

"Oh, Lillian! Yes, please, one moment!" Caspian quickly responded. A few seconds later, Caspian opened the door.

"Please, come in! As you can see, my study is a mess... I had some issues at the moment-" Caspian cut off short when he noticed that Lillian's face was not bright in any form. Rather, it had the face of a person who had been shown a dreadful future that she would rather have not known.

"Lillian? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Lillian looked up, clearly startled.

"Oh yes... Sorry Caspian... when is the meeting with the council?"

Caspian whispered to Lillian, "the day after tomorrow. Lillian-what's going on? What happened?"

Lillian looked at her friend with trepidation and hesitated to tell him... Was it alright for her to tell him? Would it put him at risk? Who else will get hurt? Unable to muster up the courage to tell him at that moment, Lillian merely said,

"I will tell you at the meeting."

In order to change the topic, she looked around the study and laid eyes on a white, ivory horn displayed behind Caspian's desk.

"Is that Queen Susan's horn?"

"Huh? Oh yes, it is...Lillian, I think you should let me know what you will be telling the council befo-"

"Do you still fancy her?" Lillian rapidly asked the question before Caspian could even finish demanding that his friend tell him specifics about her visit and request for assistance.

Caspian warily eyed Lillian and solemnly replied back,

"I believe so..."

Lillian looked at Caspian's lonely figure for a moment. That response made her heart feel empty... Though she knew the answer, she couldn't help asking. Maybe he had given up. Maybe...just maybe he realized that Queen Susan might live a different life, far different from her past adventures within Narnia.

Lillian had fallen in love with her friend at some point in the battlefield when they fought together. She wasn't sure exactly when, but just during that large period of time. However, she knew better than to just burden the new King of Narnia with unimportant worries such as a confession of love, so she remained at the sidelines watching him from far away and supporting him as his friend.

It didn't hurt. She had the patience... but she feared that maybe a force would come to destroy even that part of her life she had.

And now, that fear became reality. But she was too scared to say it in front of her friend and King of Narnia when only the two of them were in the room. Who knows how recklessly Caspian might lead his army to only face doom?

Caspian knew that it would be futile to continue burdening his friend when she refused to answer his questions. He could see that she was scared. His friend, who never expressed fear, did so now through her eyes. Her eyes were filled with a fear that made his heart tighten and unable to pursue the topic any further.


	4. The Council

The day of the council meeting finally arrived.

The few Lords of Telmar who were requested for the meeting had arrived. During the adventures on the Dawn Treader, only few were found surviving and sane. Others were not as fortunate, for they had either passed away or had become insane from their travels.

The men filed into the great hall and sat in their seats. The Great Hall was a big room which had Nine seats, the biggest seat saved for the Great King of Narnia.

After all of them settled down, one of the guards announced,

"High King of Narnia, King Caspian, has arrived!"

And with that, the doors opened to reveal Caspian with his Professor. Upon his entrance, all members of the council stood and waited for Caspian to take a seat.

Upon settling down, Caspian began the meeting.

"I gratefully thank all of you who came to the council meeting upon short notice. I asked for everyone to meet here due to an urgent matter that required our attention. Just two days ago, Princess Lillian from the tribe nearby Taman, has come to request for assistance. She will explain exactly what the urgent issue is."

At that moment, Princess Lillian calmly stepped into the Great Hall. She curtsied to Caspian, who slightly bowed his head in return.

Living in a tribe, Lillian was not used to such customs, but she had prepared herself in order to get the full attention of Narnia's high council.

"Members of the High Council and Your Majesty, King of Narnia, I have come to Narnia in request for assistance with an upcoming terror."

Lillian calmly continued to state the predicament that she faced.

"Two months ago, my tribe members heard a rumor regarding a certain sorceress within a different tribe."

A murmur between the council sounded. The members were concerned that a sorceress that they did not know was creating havock.

Lillian continued speaking,

"That tribe was one that which supported Narnia assistance at the beginning of the war to reclaim the Narnian lands. It was said that she had great powers that could easily hypnotize people to do her bidding. But we did not know that she had plans to use her abilities for destroying the trust each tribes had for each other. In one week's time, the tribe that she had supposedly been in turned its back on all the others and began a great battle between us. Those very men and the chief of the tribe declared war on all of the other tribes. Soon, battle began and other tribes began joining the sorceress's army. Now, my tribe is the only tribe that has not fallen trap to the sorceress's power. I departed secretly from my tribe in order to warn you of this peril."

The murmur instantaneously changed into strings of questions fired at the Princess.

"Do you believe that she intends to harm Narnia?"

"How strong are her powers exactly?"

"Do you know if your tribe is still safe from her sorcery?"

"Does she have a weakness?"

"What else have you learned about the sorceress?"

Lillian did not have the chance to answer the questions until Caspian, who was shocked about this report from his friend, yelled,

"Silence!"

The hall silenced immediately. The members of the council were surprised that their king would be so angered by this news. They had expected him to know the reason as to the Princess's sudden visit to Narnia and request for a council meeting.

Caspian spoke,

"Princess Lillian, do you know if Narnia is in danger from her attacks?"

Lillian looked into the king's eyes. She knew that aged look in his eyes. It was clear that Caspian was exhausted from his recent travels and battles. Yet here she was, declaring that she needed Caspian to fight-well, at least prepare for one just in case. She slowly responded,

"Yes sire, I fear that Narnia will be in grave danger if the sorceress continues to expand her hold on tribes and their armies."

Caspian responded,

"Then what is it that you would have us do? Are you requesting us to provide you with soldiers?"

"No."

Lillian quickly responded.

"Your majesty, I believe you do realize that I, Princess Lillian, would never request something as such in this situation that could make your own, most talented soldiers, turn against Narnia."

Caspian froze. If his thoughts were correct, then Lillian only wanted Caspian and Narnia to prepare soldiers and wait behind the walls in case her tribe lost to the sorceress and attacked Narnia. That meant that either Lillian would fall victim to the sorcery, or die rejecting it to the end. This thought happened all very quickly and he dreaded what Lillian was going to say.

"I merely request that you prepare your forces and do not attack. Nobody from my tribe knows that I am here nor that I am contacting you in any way. But I have to go back to my tribe and assist fighting the sorceress as much as I can. All I want the council and you to consider is that you shoul-"

"I reject to grasp that thought. We will fight the sorceress with you. We will-" Caspian had interrupted Lillian in order to stop her from continuing on. But he didn't expect the Princess to interrupt him within the Great Halls, during the formal meeting.

"Your Highness, as the Princess of a tribe who has fought alongside you and your army, I am requesting you to prepare for war. But not to fight immediately. If you bring in your army at this moment, you are risking the lives of your very citizens, who need your protection more than anything at this moment!"

Upon this statement, one member stood up and requested to speak. Caspian gave his approval.

"Your Highness, I believe that upon traditional customs, we believe that the members of the council will vote in order to determine whether to heed Princess Lillian's request, or to prepare an army to battle as soon as possible."

Caspian sighed, as king, though he did have a vote, he realized that his friend was aiming for the voting process. She knew what the members of the council were like. These men, who supported Caspian and his views, would do anything to save Narnia and protect it from any harm. They chose the best solution. And he had known that his suggestion, as Lillian said, would only lead to more suffering. He granted the vote.

The voting resulted with Five to heed Lillian's request and Three to immediately dispatch an army. Only one lord abstained from voting. He would not express his opinion on the matter.

The meeting ended, and the members left, as they arranged separate meetings with other nobles in order to begin the busy preparations for an army that will be waiting for potential dangers to come.

As Lillian was going towards her quarters, Caspian ran and caught up to her. He quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around to make her face him.

"Lillian! Why! Why would you decide on a matter like that!" He shook her in his desperation to at least persuade her to remain in Narnia.

Lillian merely stared at him. Why, why indeed? For Narnia? No, she thought. It was for Caspian. It was for her. She could never bear it if she had to see him losing his men, feeling guilt despite everything that happened not being his fault.

"I'm doing it for Narnia." She lied. If Caspian knew the true reason, he would never let her go back to her tribe. And she, like Caspian, could never let her people fight alone.

"You possibly cannot go."

"I can- no I need to Caspian. My people need me. I don't even know if my people are alright. I risked my people in order to save a bigger population of people. It was the stupid thing to do, but I cannot risk Narnia falling apart either. That would mean the destruction of this entire land."

Caspian froze. He hated that Lillian was right. That she had thought this through carefully and risked everything important to her in order to help him. He knew and he hated it. And by the looks of how Lillian was speaking to him, he also knew that she was departing either tonight or early at dawn.

"When are you leaving?" Caspian whispered.

"Tonight, when everyone is most likely sleeping. Caspian, I'm terribly sorry..." Lillian whispered back...

I am terribly sorry that I did not tell you everything I know... Lillian thought as Caspian silently let go of her arm...


	5. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your love guys! I already got some subscribers and I thank you so, so much! Please leave comments and reviews!

After talking with Lillian, Caspian rushed back to his office, unable to hold his frustration to his helpless self. At these moments, when he truly wished to help his friend, she forbade him from doing so. And it was for a valid reason. Caspian continued to pace around the room, unable to calm down in his own anxiety.

She was departing tonight.

Of course he knew the dire consequences of her absence from her people when they needed her most. She had sacrificed almost everything just for Narnia. However, he did not wish for her to leave. It was almost as if she would never come back if she left. His fingers automatically reached for his mother's necklace.

That's when he realized what to do.

Lillian had almost finished packing when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Lillian, it's me, Caspian." Caspian's voice came from the other side.

She cautiously opened the door slightly. She was dumbfounded that he came to her room this late at night.

"Caspian? What are you doing here?"

With a sad smile on his face, Caspian closed the door behind him and said,

"I came to say goodbye."

"Caspian…" Lillian had nothing to say to that. She truly wished that she would come back, that they would meet again, but even she did not know the outcome of this war.

"Lillian, I know you. You will never change your mind about this. I know that. That's why I came here to give you something."

With that, Caspian took his mother's necklace from his own neck and put it around Lillian's. At that moment, Lillian, who knew the significance of the necklace, was speechless.

"Caspian, I-"

"Don't. Please keep it. I want you to bring that back safely. That way, I will know if you are safe or not. Alright?"

The emotions that ran through Lillian made her almost cry. However, she withheld her own emotions. Eventually, all she could say was

"Thank you Caspian. I will bring it back safe and sound."

Both awkwardly stood by, unable to say anything or do anything. For both, they might as well have been wishing to hug each other, but refrained from doing so.

After a while, Caspian asked Lillian if she were leaving, and all she could say was

"Yes. Goodbye Caspian."

With that, Lillian gave a small kiss on Caspian's cheek as a farewell and departed into the darkness alone, with nobody else to help her. As he watched her ride into the night by herself, all he could feel was sorry and loneliness. He never knew when he would see her again or if he will see her alive at all. And for a while, far after she had disappeared from his line of sight, he continued to look at the place where he last saw her. He would do anything to see her, even if it meant breaking her promise to not follow her to the battlefield,

Lillian continued to ride into the night. There was much ground to cover and almost no time to do so. She worried about her own father and her tribe, whether they were safe or if they had fallen under the influence of the sorceress.

For many days, she continued to ride her horse with various breaks in the night for sleep and for nutrition. But once she entered the region nearby her tribe, she decided to approach cautiously as something seemed amiss.

Never did she expect the events that were to follow.

Her tribe had fallen.

Her father was the person the sorceress had been aiming to seduce beforehand. And now, as she had witnessed beforehand, the sorceress was in charge of most of the tribes and that Lillian, herself, was the only one unaffected by the charms.

She continued to spy on the sorceress and her father from afar using her magic and requested some of the woodland animals to deliver the messages to Caspian. One day, however, when she was concentrating on the sorceress's plans, one of her soldiers from the tribe rendered Lillian unconscious and took her to the sorceress.

At this moment, Caspian was preparing to travel to the tribe with a small army to meet with Lillian. He could not risk losing his dear friend. What he did not know was that he would arrive too late once he neared the tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I will try to make it longer next time!


	6. The Sorceress

Blackness. An eternal blackness seemed to have surrounded her for a long time. So long she lost all sense of it entirely.

How long had she been surrounded by such blackness? Where was she?

............

In middle of a prairie field nearby the vast forest of Taman, an army had set up an encampment. Within it, the princess was held captive, still remaining unconscious from the blow to the head. It was her father's most trusted subordinate, her uncle, who had rendered her unconscious few days ago. This was under the instructions of the new secret leader of the tribe, the sorceress. The sorceress had also instructed him to bring her back alive, as she had to talk with the princess about, certain matters. Nobody knew what she had wanted from the princess. They did not dare to ask what or why, in fear of losing her favor.

But what the uncle did not know was that, while he was so intent on capturing the princess, he did not notice that her horse had snuck away as quickly as possible. The horse, was headed to find the King of Narnia, the only man it could trust with the information of the princess's capture.

Soon enough, Lillian finally woke up from her unconsciousness to find herself bound to a post, unable to freely move. She looked around her surroundings, recognizing the tents as her tribe's until she found a figure she dreaded to see at the moment.

Her father.

The chief of the tribe was as proud and admirable as ever. He had not changed. However, his eyes seemed clouded, as if he was staring into something distant and far away.

He was under the sorceress's influence.

"Father…" was all Lillian could murmur. She was cautious. She did not expect the sorceress to have kept her alive. What had she wanted from her? Yet her father remained motionless in front of her, not seeming to have heard her statement. In a state of panic, Lillian began pleading towards her father, asking him to wake up from the enchantment that the sorceress had put over him and his people.

"Father! Please, you have to wake up from this enchantment that has haunted you and our people! You are our leader and our chief, you must wake up!"

Nothing happened. But suddenly, Lillian heard a woman snicker behind her. As she was bound to a post, she felt helpless. Then after a moment of silence had passed, Lillian finally figured it out.

"You! How dare you!" Lillian bellowed towards the sorceress.

Lillian heard the sorceress stir behind her. She could felt a chill behind her back. It felt as if she was suddenly thrown into a pool of ice water.

"You are smart aren't you? The princess of this tribe, the one who went all the way to Narnia to ask for help? Well, well, how did that go my dear princess?"

Then the sorceress appeared in front of Lillian. The sorceress smiled ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing to study the princess.

At that moment, Lillian felt an overwhelming sensation that tried to lull her into relaxing and trusting the sorceress. She fought against it as much as she could. Although she succeeded, it had still drained some of her energy to do so. She glared at the sorceress.

"Even if I was successful in my endeavors, there is no way that you could even hope to win me over you evil witch!"

The sorceress looked at Lillian thoughtfully and then laughed for a bit. After a good amount of laughing, which sounded ever-so-sweet to even Lillian's ears, she looked at the poor, worn out princess with amusement.

"Interesting, how are you able to resist my enchantment? This is very amusing. Oh, dear princess, you know, I never really had anyone resist it. Of course, I have heard that Aslan himself is immune to enchantments of witches, but I have never tested that theory. I do try to survive… Well, I will let you live, for I need to know what exactly is your source of power. Once I know, I will be able to finally attain you and your powers. Once that happens, you and I, we will take over all of Narnia. Ha ha ha!"

The sorceress then gave Lillian a long side glance. And she smirked and began to give the princess advice that scared her to the core.

"IF the King of Narnia comes here, then it will lead to his death, by your own two hands… so do try to continue to resist. It does amuse me greatly. Then, good night, you need your rest until the next time."

The sorceress then exited the tent, being guarded by Lillian's own father…

Lillian hung her head low. She felt distraught and wanted to scream out loud and cry. What could have possibly happened while she was gone? Why would the sorceress want her powers? And she dearly wished that Caspian was not on his way towards Taman.

But her wish was about to be ruined, as Caspian was getting nearer to Taman in hopes to reach Lillian and assist her in getting rid of the sorceress that had haunted his dear friend.


	7. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all your support and love. Since this is my first fanfic ever, please understand that there are errors here and there.

Caspian relived the moment when Lillian left Narnia for her tribe alone in the darkness. For an unknown reason, that part of his recent encounter with Lillian had etched into his memory like a nightmare as if that was the last time he would ever meet her. It was a chilly night in the plains, and his small number of soldiers that he and his lords had brought along. They all had agreed that retrieving the princess back was of the greatest importance.

"Your Highness, is something of the matter?" Caspian's captain from the Dawn Treader asked him.

During their adventures, the captain had helped him a great deal and had always been next to him. It had been a while since his friends Lucy and Edmund had been here at Narnia now that he looked back.

"I was… I couldn't really fall asleep I guess…" He just looked at the stars as a slight emptiness crept into his heart.

"It's the princess isn't it?" The captain gently pried. The captain could tell there was a special bond between the King and the princess, but did not dare to ask directly in fear of upsetting his King.

"Could you tell?"

Caspian tried to hide his embarrassment by poking at the fire. He had never thought about his friend so much, not in this matter anyway, it was as if he was desperate more than ever.

…

On the other hand, Lillian was unable to sleep throughout the night. By sunrise, she was extremely weak and not confident that she could resist the Sorceress at all. Throughout the night, she had cried silently in despair. She finally realized that the Sorceress had wanted not only the army, but also her powers to take over all of Narnia. And if that was not enough, she could not bear the thought that she was to one day, be unable to resist the sorcery and fall under the Sorceress's influence.

Soon, once the sun was fully up and radiating much heat, the tent flap finally opened. Lillian's face was downcast and exhausted. The only energy that seemed to radiate through her seemed to be expressed through the anger and hatred from her eyes. The Sorceress came in with a look of disappointment once she found Lillian in this state.

"I thought that you would resist much more than this. Have you already given up in trying, princess?" She taunted at Lillian.

Lillian didn't answer. What was the point? She thought to herself. She could just end all pain and separate herself. But something, one aspect of her life seemed to drag her down, and she did not dare to think of seemed to give her only the minimal amount of life to her.

"No…" she whispered and slowly raised her head. She would not cower to such an evil force.

The Sorceress finally smiled. Oh, she was going to enjoy this. She circled the worn out princess once, and decided on a thought.

"Let's see how long you resist me then. I want to be able to break you before using you as a puppet for my… grander plans."

With that, the Sorceress and Lillian, who were the only two in the tent, stared at each other until the Sorceress summoned up a memory in Lillian.

In shock, Lillian took inhaled deeply. The Sorceress was able to pry through her defenses easily and then showed her a memory of how other tribes fell. How her friends and foes alike came under the Sorceress's spells. For the rest of the day, bit by bit, the Sorceress showed Lillian the memories, replaying the most painful parts. As this went on, Lillian's despair grew and made her almost lifeless as the day went. Although it wasn't physical torture, it became emotionally exhausting.

Once night fell, the Sorceress finally stopped showing Lillian the memories. The only memories that she did not show Lillian was that of the princess's tribe. It would have killed the princess to see how brave and courageous her father had been. How much trust he put in his own daughter once he realized that she was a safe distance away from all the chaos, death, and sadness.

Rather, the Sorceress wanted to save this memory to deliver the final blow for the Lillian. She really savored torturing the princess and wanted this moment to continue.

Looking at the emotional wreck the princess was in, the Sorceress quietly gave Lillian a peck on the forehead and exited the tent.

Lillian on the other hand, felt like she was unraveling, unable to know who she was anymore. Rather, she just wished that she could no longer feel the pain. The only thing that she could think about at the moment was how terribly the people around her had fallen. And that she would resist as long as she could in order to save Narnia and the only man she would love for the rest of her life.

However, what the two did not expect was Caspian's small army ever so approaching carefully towards the tribe, only two days' ride on horseback away.

….

The next day, Lillian was physically tortured throughout the day as the Sorceress interviewed the princess for more information all the while enjoying the princess slowly unraveling and losing control of her willpower ever so slightly. However, what the Sorceress could not grasp was what was exactly protecting the already weakened mind of the princess.

At this point, Lillian felt like she could no longer resist. It seemed so easy to let go. But she remembered the promise that she made with Caspian and that was the only thing that kept her just sane enough to resist all she could. But even with the physical torture, she could feel the Sorceress's constant and growing attempts to take control over her mind and body.

But for some reason, that night, the Sorceress untied Lillian from her bounds and left her in the tent as if Lillian would never dare to leave the tent. Confused, Lillian sat there for a while, until she finally sensed something. Someone was coming near the tribe. As her powers enabled her to control the elements, she had been trying to count the number of men if she wanted to run. However, the rapid movement of horses had surprised her and she focused on that. And as she knew that it could not have possibly been men to help the Sorceress, she could only feel dread.

It was Caspian. She was sure of it. That fool of a friend had brought himself closer to danger that she wished that he had not. And as her bounds were taken away, she left the tribe in secret once she had the chance. She risked everything to put some sense to Caspian. She could not risk it. Before he crossed the river, she had to force him to turn back. Otherwise, everything would have been for naught.

And if any of the guards had been more careful, they would have spotted a very worn and exhausted figure creeping away from the tents, hiding her tracks using her powers.


	8. Reunion

Lillian knew she had no time, so she tried to run as much as possible. But with her physical and emotional state, she felt as if she would faint in any moment. The pain from the physical torture was too much on her state. But then, just in her line of sight, she saw a Narnian encampment. She inwardly cursed as she remembered how much she wanted Caspian to stay in Narnia and not come so close but also remembered how much she wanted to see him.

She took the last of her energy and crept towards the encampment. Once she was at the entrance, she could barely stand, and all energy left her when she fainted at the entrance.

…

Caspian was looking walking with some of his advisors, talking about possible battle plans and more when the guards at the entrance yelled, "Who are you?" at a mysterious figure, who fainted. "Oh my god! King Caspian, come at once!" Yelled the other guard, who finally seemed to who have recognized the person who had just fainted. Caspian ran up to the figure and froze.

It was Lillian who was on the ground. She had fainted and looked dreadful as if she had been tortured beyond what she could resist.

"Lillian! Lillian wake up!" He asked. He held her up and ran towards a tent. And after a while, the princess had opened her eyes. Caspian sighed with relief but then jumped when Lillian suddenly stood up without warning. She looked manic, when she grabbed Caspian's shoulders and started yelling at him.

"You fool! Why did you come here? What for?! I thought I told you to not even think about coming to war!"

Caspian grabbed hold of the panicked princess and then yelled back,

"Lillian listen to me! I didn't want to see you hurt! It is insanity for you to be facing this all by yourself! You need my help! You need Narnia to help you fight!"

Lillian immediately stood up and escaped from Caspian's grasp. How long was she fainted for? She really needed to get back to the encampment. And with Caspian's arrival, things got more complicated.

"Caspian…" was all she could mutter. What would she do? She could barely stand, and this was too much for her to bear. Of all the people, he came, endangering himself. The one person that she didn't want to see fall under the sorceress's influence.

"Caspian, leave at once. Turn around, and go back to Narnia."

The King could not believe himself. Lillian was barely alive and she told him to leave without her! He quickly turned around and made her face him out of pure desperation.

"Lillian, please, don't go. Don't do this to me."

Lillian looked up, confused. "Do what to you?" She asked. She really did not like how desperate Caspian sounded.

"Don't leave me and go by yourself!" He exclaimed. His eyes was filled with fear and sorrow that she might leave him for good.

"I told you that you should not be here Caspian!" Lillian exclaimed back. She really did not want to hear any further. If she did, she feared that she would not be able to actually leave.

"Why cannot you understand me Lillian! I want you here with me, next to me, always. I-"

He stopped mid-sentence out of sudden fear. What if Lillian? But he continued anyway. Just in case this could stop her from leaving.

"I love you Lillian! I don't want you to go. When I saw you out there, almost dead, I did not know what to do with myself! And it looks like you are about to leave everything here for an uncertain lifestyle. So PLEASE, if you return my feelings, don't…"

Lillian looked at Caspian out of pure shock. He returned her feelings. He.. loved her… This made her miserable. She had to go back to her people, she had to go back before sunrise came or the sorceress would realize her absence. In desperation, she used her powers to trap Caspian and ran, uttering the words,

"I'm sorry Caspian." And ran far, until she was able to sneak into her own tent, acting as if she had never left.

Meanwhile, Caspian fell into despair, Lillian had chosen to risk her life, for him, for Narnia. The one thing that he selfishly pleaded with her and she had, accepted and left him regardless. Out of pure desperation for his friend, he decided against her wishes yet again, and called his advisors. Narnia will go to war once more. And this time, Caspian thought, he will make sure Lillian was brought back alive.

…

At sunrise, the sorceress entered the princess's tent and saw resignation in the poor girl. It was time, she thought, that the princess finally became hers. And the two will finally take over Narnia.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter! I will try my best for the next one!


	9. Battle Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey guys, thank you so much for all your support! I finally found some time to write my fic so I am back for the meantime! Hurrah! I really enjoy writing this fic so I am excited to finish this fic. Enjoy and please support me! Also, I don't own Caspian and Aslan and the Narnia universe. All credits go to C.S. Lewis. I only own Lillian, the Sorceress, and her tribe. Thanks!~

Lillian looked up from her spot slowly to see the Sorceress looming above her. It was hard to look up as she was worn up physically and emotionally. Exhausted from the effort of trying to see the Sorceress, she slumped her head back down. It was impossible to resist the Sorceress any longer. She felt a peculiar sensation.

The Sorceress crouched down to be face to face with the princess. Finally, the Sorceress thought. It was about time the princess had given up. She grabbed hold of Lillian's chin and made sure that they had eye contact with each other.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" The Sorceress began using her powers to bring Lillian under her control. However, something was blocking the Sorceress's power.

Frustrated with how long it seemed to be taking, the Sorceress tried to find the source of the shield that protected Lillian for the time being. And then she laid eyes on the necklace the girl had always been wearing. She wondered why it looked so familiar. It was from the mainland of Narnia, where the King ruled.

"Ah, I see…" the Sorceress muttered as she fiddled with the necklace.

Lillian wanted to scream and run away, when she realized that the Sorceress discovered the necklace Caspian had gotten for her. His mother's necklace.

"No," she managed to grumble.

The Sorceress then smirked and immediately removed the necklace by ripping it off from her neck. She chuckled when she realized that the necklace had been working as a charm and therefore shielding her from the Sorceress's influence.

Lillian looked so pitiful to the Sorceress as she tried to get the necklace back, but the physical strain prevented her from moving much. Lillian felt tears rolling out of her eyes as she really wanted to scream out of frustration, but even her voice did not seem to cooperate with her.

Lillian was sprawled on the floor unable to sit up properly. She was exhausted. She could no longer find the strength in her to resist. And as time continued on, she felt herself giving into the Sorceress's influence. Bit by bit, Lillian lost control of herself.

And at the moment before the world turned black, the only person she could think about was Caspian, her dear friend, the person she loved and hoped would survive whatever was in store for them.

**Caspian's Army:**

Caspian looked back at the direction Lillian had went back to camp. All he could think was his worry for her safety. After all, when she had arrived to try to send Caspian away, he remembered how much she had suffered physically. She seemed to have been on the brink of death when she had merely arrived. And yet she had managed to gather enough energy to go back to the Sorceress in order to prevent suspicions.

"Your Highness, we have begun preparing for the upcoming battles, you should head back to the tent to talk about battle plans." The captain told him.

Caspian looked at the Caspian, and slightly let out a nervous sigh, unable to contain his worry. When he had seen Lillian leave, he wanted to grab hold of her and not let her go. That moment was when he had realized completely that he had fallen in love with the princess.

"Let's start the meeting." Caspian told the captain.

For a long time, Caspian told the generals and the warriors about the battle plans. They would try to get rid of the threat, the main threat being the Sorceress. Caspian would target the Sorceress while the others would fight the others in the way. As for Lillian, they were not to harm her if she was on the enemy side unless necessary. Rather, they were to render her powerless as much as they could so that once the Sorceress was slain, everyone would be back to normal and peace would return to Narnia.

At times like these, Caspian really wished that Aslan would come and help advise him of what to do to save Narnia.

As the battle plans were finalized, the Captain asked for a private audience, which was, of course, granted.

"Yes, Captain, what can I help you with?" Caspian asked.

"Your Highness, if necessary and only if the situation calls for it, will you give me permission to take measures with the princess?" The Captain cautiously asked his King.

Caspian looked at the Captain with a shocked expression. He was not sure if he really wanted to reply to that question. As himself, he did not want to agree, but he realized what the Captain was indicating. Lillian, if needed, was to die for the safety of Narnia.

"Yes." Caspian replied.

With that the Captain carefully walked to help prepare for war. Caspian looked at the map in front of him and hoped for the best to happen.

**Sorceress's Encampment:**

The Sorceress remained in the tent to see if the girl had finally fallen under her influence.

Lillian stirred a little after days had passed. She was under orders to recover to prepare for the battle as she was to play a crucial role in the upcoming war to take over Narnia. Finally, she opened her eyes, which seemed to be glazed and unfocused.

The Sorceress smirked. Lillian was clearly under her influence. The preparations were complete.

They were ready for war.


	10. Turmoil and Loss

**Lillian's POV**

It was all ridiculous really. She was no longer able to move her body, and on the ground, all she could do was cry. As frustrated as she was, when she saw the necklace thrown on the ground, Lillian could only remember one thing: her promise to Caspian.

_Caspian took his mother's necklace from his own neck and put it around Lillian's. At that moment, Lillian, who knew the significance of the necklace, was speechless._

" _Caspian, I-"_

" _Don't. Please keep it. I want you to bring that back safely. That way, I will know if you are safe or not. Alright?"_

_The emotions that ran through Lillian made her almost cry. However, she withheld her own emotions. Eventually, all she could say was_

" _Thank you Caspian. I will bring it back safe and sound."_

All she could think about as she struggled to move was her wish to grab the necklace and bring it back to herself. Yet all she could do was let out little noises of pain and frustration. And the only thing that she refused to do was to lose her own identity even if she lost control of her body and mind to the Sorceress.

**The Final Battle**

The war between Narnia and the Sorceress's armies did not quite begin.

The Sorceress made sure Lillian was prepared and would remain safe in most of the battle against Narnia. Therefore, she had a lot more guards provided for Lillian than herself. For what could possibly go wrong when should influence many of the Narnia soldiers to become her own?

Yet there was one thing that she did not realize. Narnia had been preparing itself by trying to find ways to weaken the Sorceress's power. And they had finally found the answer to their problem. At this point, however, it is not fair to say that both sides were balanced. Rather, Narnia was still overpowered since the could not prevent Lillian's attacks.

Eventually both armies headed out, fully armored and prepared to decimate each other in order to gain power or to retrieve their previous ones and the safety of Narnia.

Once both armies arrived to the battlefield, the Sorceress and Caspian spoke to their respective soldiers.

"My people, let us rejoice in the new age of Narnia, OUR Narnia, no longer ruled by some strange king in a faraway place, but ruled by us TRIBES!" the Sorceress yelled to her vast and powerful army.

"Today, we will be fighting for the safety of Narnia, for all to be equal, for our own families. And for Aslan. Do your best to survive and head back home! FOR ASLAN, FOR NARNIA!" Caspian yelled.

And with that, the two leaders faced each other by turning their horses around. With that, there was a momentary pause of tension which soon dissipated by the loud noises from the soldiers who ran towards the center for the battlefield.

During that moment of pause, Caspian ardently looked for Lillian. He spotted her to the left of the Sorceress, standing with closed eyes, as if she was concentrating on her surroundings. Caspian then realized that Lillian had also fallen under the Sorceress's influence, just like they had feared. This angered Caspian further and he yelled,

"CHARGE!" and he and his soldiers set out to fight the Sorceress and her army.

For a while, the soldiers were fighting with a balanced amount of power. However, some Narnian soldiers fell into the earth and killed after the ground gave way. Caspian looked up and realized that he lost his soldiers due to Lillian. Bit by bit, Caspian wanted to rush towards the princess, but he refocused and made his way towards the Sorceress.

Time seemed to slow down dramatically for Caspian and the Sorceress as they approached each other in the middle of the battlefield. Occasionally, they would slay the enemy soldiers with their respective weapons.

The Sorceress held a golden spear that had a sharp and long blade. It easily cut through her enemy's armors and killed them. The King of Narnia had former High King Peter's sword and shield as he approached the Sorceress. However, the previously smiling Sorceress's face turned into a frown when she realized that Caspian's army was somehow immune to her powers.

"Now now, what could be wrong? Is the Sorceress having difficulties with her powers?" Caspian mocked to the Sorceress. Further angering the Sorceress.

Meanwhile, the Captain approached Lillian as much as he could and tried to protect her after killing the guards the Sorceress had assigned for the princess.

Yet there was something that the princess was internally struggling, for the Captain was not attacked although Lillian continued to attack the rest of the Narnian soldiers. The Captain looked at his King and waited for what he should do.

Eventually, the Sorceress and Caspian were sharing blows they sent with their weapons. However, Caspian became injured and was on the defense. The Captain on the other hand, realized that Lillian was moving towards his King and the Sorceress. He followed from a safe distance just to make sure he could attack the princess when the situation called for it.

"You poor King, do you recognize her? Princess Lillian as you Narnians call her?" The Sorceress mocked Caspian as she saw the way how he looked at Lillian.

Caspian glared at the Sorceress as he struggled to stand up. The Sorceress had cut him on the side of his body and he was bleeding a little too heavily for comfort. He groaned in pain as he got onto his feet and ready to fight. Once he killed the Sorceress, the war would be over. With that, the Sorceress and Caspian continued fighting. Caspian was able to successfully injure the Sorceress in the leg, which prevented the woman from standing up anymore.

"How dare you!" screamed the Sorceress. In her fury, she did not realize or see Lillian approaching ever closer. Rather, if she had, she would have thought Lillian was coming to aid her.

"No more shall you ever cause pain, anguish, and death of hundreds of people of this world!" Caspian coldly stated to the woman who was struggling to stay upright with her bleeding leg.

Yet something clicked into Caspian as he looked at the woman in front of him. The idea of mercy was on his mind. As a king, he saw that the Sorceress must have had a valid reason for starting an uprising.

However, as he was pondering about the Sorceress, the woman thought that this was an opportunity to kill the King right then and there. Still hesitating and lost in his thoughts, he did not see or hear the Sorceress.

"Lillian, observe what happens to your King that you so fought and resisted me for," she said, and threw her spear towards the king.

With a blur of movement, Caspian realized too late that the Sorceress had attacked him when he looked up to see what had happened.

Both the Sorceress and Caspian were silent from shock. The person who had gotten stabbed from the Sorceress's spear was not Caspian. In between the two leaders was Lillian, who had intervened the last minute as she had tried to fight against the Sorceress's influence throughout the entire battle and finally managed to do so when she saw the Sorceress aim to kill Caspian.

She managed to save Caspian, but she also felt the loss and emptiness of it all as she felt the pain. Gasping from the overwhelming pain, Lillian, with the last amount of strength, killed the Sorceress before anything else happened. Once she did, she fell backwards, feeling the loss of air and consciousness.

"No," Caspian whispered. He quickly grabbed hold of Lillian's limp body and positioned himself so she would be a little more comfortable. He put one of his hands on her face and he wanted to scream and cry.

"Lillian, Lillian please, stay with me. Don't leave me alone."


	11. Love's Death

_Moments before/_ _**Lillian's POV:** _

The roar of fighting seemed to have dulled Lillian when she was internally fighting herself. Her mind was there, but it seemed that her body did not obey her. Although Lillian was sane and herself the entire time (since before the battle), she had intended to fool the Sorceress in order to prevent more collateral damage.

With deep-seeded sadness, she could not control her movements as she felt the hilt of her sword go up and slash down onto Narnia soldiers. The sensation tore her apart, but she kept on going. The only thing that she could do was use the minimal amount of her own powers as to not only fooling the Sorceress until Lillian could give Caspian enough time, but to also not cause harm to many soldiers on both sides.

She saw her people and the Narnians fight each other, the very people that had fought together to gain peace and security within all lands. It had been torn apart. But soon enough, she felt herself losing consciousness overall, as she felt her mind slipping control and blackness entering her as she felt weak. Not from the battle itself, but from fighting against the Sorceress's influence so much.

"NO" her mind emphasized as she continued to push back on the oppressive force of darkness.

But even then, she was unable to stand up straight as she felt the body lose strength.

However, something immediately caught her eyes and ears despite her weakened state: Caspian and the Sorceress were sharing blows.

That was the moment when the dull fighting seemed to no longer matter to her. As if it had never happened. Then she saw the Sorceress successfully cut Caspian so that his side started to bleed. But that was the moment when she heard the Sorceress in her mind,

"Come closer and watch what happens to the King of Narnia."

Following the command, the body started to trudge towards both King and Sorceress. Then she felt herself stop. And her mind screamed, "Caspian, please just kill her!"

" _You poor King, do you recognize her? Princess Lillian as you Narnians call her?" The Sorceress mocked Caspian as she saw the way how he looked at Lillian._

Caspian's brown eyes were filled with hurt, worry and sadness. Lillian looked back at him with blank eyes, but inside her mind, she thrashed about, wanting full control of her body. That was when she noticed that her fingers finally twitched.

With surprise and great urgency, she continued to thrash about and started to see if she could control her body. It wasn't much use. She still saw that Caspian was struggling with all that bleeding and felt trepidation as Caspian continued to fight the Sorceress.

Then as if something took grip in his mind, he finally injured the Sorceress. The moment the Sorceress was injured, Lillian felt the oppression lifting ever so lightly. She quickly took more control over herself and found that she was now able to control her body just a bit more. Her entire arms were free for her to control, her legs were still not completely free.

Even then, the Sorceress was so distracted and infuriated by the injury that she did not notice Lillian gaining control of herself bit by bit.

" _No more shall you ever cause pain, anguish, and death of hundreds of people of this world!" Caspian coldly stated to the woman who was struggling to stay upright with her bleeding leg._

Lillian looked up to see Caspian raise his sword as if to finally end this battle. However, she saw him stop bringing his sword down with a look of hesitation. She knew that look. He was considering mercy and severe punishment instead of death. But she also noticed the Sorceress pick up her spear slowly as to not attract Caspian's attention.

" _Lillian, observe what happens to your King that you so fought and resisted me for," she said, and threw her spear towards the king._

"No!" Lillian screamed internally and she struggled. She quickly ran in front of Caspian and felt something sharp pierce her chest.

"Ugh!" She sputtered. The pain overwhelmed her, but she also felt a different kind of oppression looming over her as she toppled backwards. Blackness then immediately overwhelmed her. Her last sensation was someone holding her and hearing her name,

"Lillian…"

…

**(** _**current):** _

Lillian lay limp in his arms. Caspian felt the warmth leave her as he had been sitting and mourning the death of his dear friend in the middle of the battlefield.

The Captain looked toward his King and saw emptiness over his King's features. He had never seen that expression before, just pure loss which shifted to emptiness. It was as if the King no longer felt anything. Meanwhile, the Captain was busy helping out the soldiers who were now free from the Sorceress's control. Whilst searching for Lillian's father, he found out that many of the tribe rulers were tortured into the oppression just as the Princess. He sighed heavily. After a long time had passed, he recognized one of the men who lay face up on the battlefield, lifeless. It was Princess Lillian's father. He had passed away in the battle.

The Darkness seemed to bring a new bout of death and the Captain suddenly felt exhausted. He was ready to head back to King Caspian when he noticed a silhouette behind some trees.

"Who's there?" The Captain asked. The figure then slowly sauntered towards the Captain.

Disbelief came over the aged man as he hurriedly went down on his knees towards the figure.

**Caspian's POV:**

Caspian looked at Lillian's pale face and slowly stroked it. He could no longer feel his tears falling out of his eyes.

"Lillian, I- " He couldn't bring out the rest of the sentence as he felt a sob escape his throat.

The one person he never wanted to lose. The one person he wished to live a long life with, and she was dead. She had died protecting him. He continued to blame himself as he realized that Lillian was struggling the entire time with herself in order to regain control, only to lose her life when she finally escaped the Sorceress's grasp.

He held onto Lillian's limp figure tightly against his chest. Her face was buried in his chest as he couldn't bear to let go.

Every memory of their battles, their friendship, and the moments before she left Narnia entirely flashed through his mind and anguished him. Especially how Lillian looked at him. It began to haunt him. Only if he could see the warmth and the light dance in her eyes once more. All these thoughts ran through his mind when he heard a horn blow as an indicator. He quickly looked up in shock. That signal was only to be played when a certain individual had arrived: Aslan.

Then he saw him, the great lion approaching as his soldiers bowed down in awe and respect. The lion looked at Caspian's face, whose features were dark and full of despair.

"Aslan," was all Caspian could mutter.

"Son of Adam, why do you cry?" Aslan asked slowly. His presence seemed to warm Caspian immediately. But it was not enough to make him feel peaceful or any bit less sad. Wordlessly, he stroked Lillian's face and looked at her.

Aslan knew enough about that look. The look a person in love would do when he or she loses a lover unjustly. He approached Lillian's corpse and looked for a moment before turning back to Caspian.

"She fought bravely. She, nor you, deserved to die in this Battlefield." Aslan stated quietly. He pondered for a moment, then backed up a few steps and roared the loudest roar the army of Narnia and Caspian himself have ever heard.

Then Caspian felt something shift in his arms and looked down in shock. Lillian began to move!

Then ever so slightly, Lillian opened her eyes and found herself looking straight up at Caspian. The two silently looked at each other in surprise as they slowly realized what had just happened. Then Lillian looked over at Aslan in shock. She had never met the great lion before and she was surprised at how big he was and how he had brought her back to life. Lillian was having some difficulty adjusting to what had happened when Caspian muttered,

"Lillian," and kissed her deeply.

Lillian just stared up at the sky in shock at first. She didn't know what was going on!

She shook Caspian off and just stared at him. Eventually she found the ability to manage a whisper,

"Caspian, what?" She was confused at the entirety of that happened. Did she not die? Then, she followed Caspian's gaze.

Caspian smiled, looked up, and nodded, thanking the lion. In return, Aslan gave a slight nod of his head and turned around, heading back to the forest. Narnia was safe again, and Lillian was alive. Caspian could not have asked for anything more at that moment. And in place of his former despair was tremendous amount of relief and joy. With that, Caspian hugged Lillian closer to him silently, resting his head on hers, enjoying the moment and silence that hung around the battlefield peacefully.


	12. After the War

Lillian and her people went back to Taman to reorganize their tribes as to settle down from the devastation they experienced from the Sorceress's powers. Meanwhile, Caspian went back to Narnia with his troops. He was unable to stay long in Lillian's land as he had much work to do in Narnia. It was especially because it had not been that long since his return from his own adventures with the Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace.

He met with the lords and completed paperwork. Much was accomplished and with that, more than five months had passed. Letters were occasionally sent back and forth between Caspian and Lillian. But they were more like what they had done that day. As to the events with Lillian's sacrifice was not talked about. They were not able to gain the courage to write down the words regarding the matter. But one day, as Caspian was training his sword skills in the training site, the Captain came up to him in a hurry.

"Your Majesty!" He said as he approached the King. Caspian looked up and paused his training. He was not sure as to what caused the Captain to come to him in such a hurry. Based on his facial expression, it did not seem that there was an emergency.

"Captain. What is it that you come here in such a hurry?" He asked. He was genuinely curious as to what had led the man to smile like that.

"Princess Lillian! She has come to Narnia!" He said.

The reason for his excitement was really because he knew how deeply his King cared for the Princess. He knew what was between the two. He knew how Caspian got anxious for any news of Lillian.

Caspian looked at the Captain in shock. Then, as if something had taken hold of him, he sprinted to the palace. The Captain then smiled, and yelled,

"She said you will know where you could find her!"

The Captain chuckled, he really was happy that the two would finally have a happy story to unfold between them.

Caspian, having heard the Captain, immediately ran towards the stable and got on his horse to head to the place Lillian was waiting: the lakeside where they had first met when they were younger. When he arrived, he found her standing by the lake, watching whatever was in the water that had grabbed her attention.

"Lillian" Caspian whispered. After five months, he finally got to meet her. Lillian looked up when she perceived someone approaching. It was Caspian. She felt relieved to finally see him again. She smiled warmly and walked towards him.

Caspian did not realize how badly he had wanted to see Lillian before until now. Despite what he had witnessed, Lillian, thanks to Aslan, looked a lot healthier than he would have imagined from all the trouble she went through. Noticing that Caspian was looking at her intensely, Lillian felt awkward and began to blush.

"Caspian, it has been a while" she said. She really had missed him.

Then Caspian realized something around Lillian's neck. His mother's necklace!

"You—found the necklace?" Caspian asked. Lillian had previously mentioned that the Sorceress had taken the necklace. Lillian nodded.

Both, however, were not able to find a good topic to talk about and stood in silence for a while. Then, Caspian took courage and then began to talk to her.

"Lillian, about the recent events…I really did not know how terribly I felt scared. Scared not only for Narnia, but also for you. You were my best friend, and I did not want to lose a friend. But then, I did not realize how deeply I cared for you. Not really until I saw you again when you snuck out to warn me about the Sorceress. I really did not want to let you go back after having seen how terrible you looked. I cannot fathom to understand what that must have been like, but it hurt me so much to see you in pain. Then the next thing I saw was your sacrifice and death. It tore me to pieces when that had happened…. Now I just want to let you know that after all of this, I realized that I love you Lillian."

The princess's heart jumped when he said that he loved her. Always, it was just her, her and her one-sided love. But now, the King of Narnia was saying that he loved her.

"Caspian, I cannot… I…" was all she could mutter when Caspian gently pulled her into a warm hug.

"Please, don't leave my side like that ever again." He said. And she felt him shaking from that experience that she knew he was reliving in his memories again. Even now, the memories of the torture and war still haunted her too. It was not something easily forgotten. Especially when she saw the scars. Though Aslan may have brought her back to life, it was also true that the injuries she had sustained and built scars from the torturing remained. Whenever she looked at them, it brought back painful memories for her.

Lillian hugged him back and whispered, "I promise that I will not leave you like that. Not anymore. And I too, love you Caspian."

Caspian pulled back and then looked at Lillian in shock. He was not sure whether she had returned his feelings for him. But she confirmed that she did. Then, out of pure embarrassment, he blushed and laughed. Lillian laughed alongside him and took hold of one of his hands. He intertwined their fingers together, as they headed back to their horses.

And with that, the two slowly began to open their hearts for each other after the pain from the war had almost completely dissipated. Although it would forever terrorize their memories, the pain had mostly subsided for them to finally realize how much they loved each other.

Within the next two years, Lillian married Caspian and became the Queen of Narnia. With their marriage, the tribes became a part of Narnia. With their rule, Narnia remained peaceful and the two lived happily, although their children did occasionally cause problems for them as children normally do. With that, the two lived long, fulfilling lives. Now too old to rule, Caspian abdicated and gave his throne to his eldest son.

The two then went to live in a quieter place peacefully. No politics, troubles, and people asking for help in many situations. They finally found the time for just themselves.

Eventually, due to her old age, Lillian was weak and lay in bed while Caspian took care of her. The harsh situations from the time of the war with the Sorceress had weakened Lillian's body permanently. This had previously led to Lillian falling ill in many situations. But now, after living such a happy life, Lillian was more at peace with her path to death. Caspian too, in reality, was suffering from old age. Yet their love for each other had held them on Earth for far longer than people had expected them to have.

And soon enough, both Lillian and Caspian were buried in the ground next to each other with a great funeral for both of them. They were buried side by side in honor of their bravery, wisdom, and peaceful reign. In the days to come, there were many legends about the great King and Queen that had brought Narnia back to its former glory.

Never did the two know that they would be more popularly known for their love for each other, as many young couples heard stories about how the lakeside that Caspian and Lillian confessed for each other held their essence. And the couples that go there would be granted with happiness and long-living love.

Even to this day, it is rumored that the two went up to become constellations in Narnia and would forever watch over Narnia and each other. Representing their persistence, wisdom, and love that had helped with winning the terrible war and bringing Narnia to glory once again.

El Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support guys! I loved writing this story. As it is my first fanfiction, please understand a lot of the errors that are in this story. Once again, I give all credit to the creation of the Narnia stories to C.S. Lewis. Most of these characters are from him and those who were part of the publishing of the stories. Lillian and her tribes (along with the Sorceress) are my characters, and they belong to me.
> 
> If you ever want to create a spinoff or want to write with these characters, just PM me and we can talk about that!
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
